prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wayne Fields
Wayne Fields is Emily's father and a colonel in the US Army. He is far more understanding than his wife Pam about their daughter's sexuality. Season 1 For the first nine episodes of the show, Wayne is in Afghanistan, but comes home to Rosewood in "Keep Your Friends Close," surprising Emily while she is sitting with Maya in her room. Pam uses Wayne's presence to dismiss Maya from the house, and the family bonds. After Emily finds out about Toby being a suspect in Alison's murder, Wayne approaches her about it, having heard that she attended homecoming with him. He uses the opportunity to stress the importance of honesty, and Emily is tempted to reveal her secret. In "Moments Later", Emily finally comes out to him about being a lesbian, and he listens. His conversations with Pam reveal that he is much more open to accepting Emily's different lifestyle than Pam is. In "Salt Meets Wound," Maya comes over for Emily's coming out dinner, and Wayne is won over by her, while Pam is repelled. Unfortunately, Emily loses her sole family support when Wayne gets called back for duty and leaves Rosewood once more. Later, in "Know Your Frenemies", Pam finds drugs in Maya's bag and tells Emily that she finds her choices disgusting. She lets Emily know that Wayne agrees with her in being disappointed in their daughter. Pam implies that Wayne is intolerant of both Emily's homosexuality and her dating someone who does drugs, but it could be that Pam either misunderstood or exaggerated Wayne's position, because he does not seem to have that attitude towards her homosexuality at any other point in the series. In "For Whom the Bell Tolls", Pam gives Emily the happy news that Wayne won't be stationed in Afghanistan any longer, but he will be stationed in Texas, meaning her and Emily will have to move there to be with him. Season 2 In Season 2, his job is set to take him to Texas. He isn't seen for a long time until his appearance in "Save the Date." Wayne had been in Delaware for a training seminar; he was set to return to Texas on a plane (where Pam is), but his flight gets delayed due to inclement weather. Rather than stay at a hotel until the next day, he drives up to Rosewood to visit Emily and spectate her swim meet. He surprises her at her locker, and she is all smiles, excited to see him - until he mentions that he wants to thank the Danby scout. After Emily is taken to the hospital, Wayne accompanies her, trying to comfort his daughter, who is more tense then ever. He tries to convince her to take it easy, but Emily just wants to know when she can get back in the water. He guesses correctly that her stress is related to Danby, but his offers to call the Danby scout on her behalf just stress her out more. That night, Wayne visits Emily in her hospital room after dinner. Sensitively, he then lets his daughter know that there is no pressure on her anymore to score a swim scholarship. He assures her that they can pay for college if that is the case. He is sure that she will be accepted into college, whether or not her swim record is a part of the reason. Incredibly relieved, Emily hugs her dad. So far, it seems that Wayne believes Emily's hospitalization is from an ulcer; it seems that he is unaware of a connection to HGH in Emily's system. It must be that Wren kept his promise in not disclosing Emily's medical tests to him. Gallery 208 012.jpg Pll16-4028142341689826941.jpg Category:Parents Category:Fields Family Category:Males Category:Season 1 Category:TV show character Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Season 2 Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields